A Love That Started Without Words
by Silentreader034
Summary: Luzé never understood Luka's attachment to Yuki, but meeting a certain woman may change his thinking. This is a story about Luzé and a girl who shows him what it means to be mortal. Even though she herself was missing something vital. Note: This is a Luzé x OC fanfiction. Also, will probably include the other characters too.
1. Chapter 1

The war between Reiga and the Zweilt was nothing more than a betrayal that wouldn't end. Reiga's betrayal to the Zweilt, and even his older twin's betrayal for a _mortal woman_. Luzé couldn't forgive the only person who understood his pain and so he joined this war.

What else was he to do? After all, nothing changed no matter what you did.

Today started as any other day in Infernus waiting for Reiga's orders. It was in a way suffocating to be near the other Opasts; knowing full well that he has was merely a duras branded in sin.

Reiga once more did not give any orders, Luzé had a feeling it was due to the fact that he was still hesitant to strike just yet.

It left Luzé with more freedom than necessary and so he went to the human world to cool his head. The scenery before him was not something he was expecting to land in because the air was different than the smog the humans lives under.

It was pure and bright something he wasn't used to. There was a large tree with many different ribbons that brushed lightly in the wind. The names of the dead did not seem as ominous if buried here. There were many flowers but mainly there were a variety of roses. This whole scenery was too soft for his taste; it was if no bloodshed could be found in this place.

It disgusted him, this false sense of peace.

He sensed a presence behind him; swiftly he unsheathed his sword aiming at the enemy with a glare. In that moment he was met with rare turquoise coloured eyes framed in a small face that reflected his cold expression. He observed the intruder quietly realizing that it was a woman. Luzé didn't put down his weapon though.

She had long dark brown hair with a tint of auburn and pale white skin. She didn't look very Japanese for a resident here, but who was he to judge.

The woman seemed too young to be an adult and not only was her appearance strange, but it was also her expression.

She merely seemed surprised at the sword pointed towards her. After her surprise she merely smiled unaware of the danger.

He expected her to scream or run away at the sword pointed towards her, but she did neither.

Her smile was bright and open, an expression he was not used to seeing in his company. In her arms, she held a bouquet of assorted flowers to her chest leaving her defenceless. She didn't say a word, but he could tell she was unaware of the situation before her.

"Why are you not afraid?" Luzé asked the girl.

She tilted her head sideways indicating to the sword in his hand. Smoothly he returned the sword into its sheath keeping his eyes on the girl in doing so. He didn't trust the situation he was in, not at all.

She let out a silent chuckle turning her gaze once more to the tree. She motioned for him to follow her and he silently complied following behind.

Luzé had no idea why he was following this girl, but she didn't seem like a threat.

Her back was fragile, small as if one touch could break her. She turned her head to make sure he was still following. At the foot of the tree, she gently placed the bouquet on the ground paying her respects. Out of her pocket she produced a violet ribbon.

Turquoise eyes held his gaze quiet and full of life. She held the ribbon out to him and then pointed to the tree.

Was she indicating for him to tie the ribbon to the tree?

He found no reason to comply with her indirect order. Noticing this she insisted he take it anyways grabbing his hand and placing the ribbon in his palm. He placed the ribbon in his pocket.

Luzé couldn't help but be annoyed at her attitude as if she was unaware of the danger. Did she know of Duras? Was she one of the Giou?

He swiftly took out his sword once more angling the metal to her neck.

"Answer me. Are you one of the Zweilt?" Luzé calmly asked cold as ice.

Her eyebrows scrunched at the question and her lips curved down into a frown.

She didn't seem to understand his question merely looking at the sword with curiosity. Lifting a hand she touched the sword with wonder. He was only a foot from her form noticing the interest in her turquoise eyes.

She ticked him off with her unwillingness to respond.

"Answer me" He ordered moving the metal closer to her neck.

She let go of the sword indicating to her neck and then opening her mouth shaking her head.

He blinked putting the pieces together. "Don't tell me… you can't speak?"

She smiled and nodded putting her hand down. Her cheeks were flushed as she smiled. She shined brightly this girl seemed like the sun to him.

At least this girl could hear him otherwise he wouldn't know what to do.

She met his eyes straight on with no fear what so ever. She seemed to see right through him as if there was something even he couldn't see.

He felt a warm touch on his cheek. He froze at her movement.

She seemed to notice because she laughed silently lightly brushing her fingers around his eyes.

She seemed to like the colour of his eyes forgetting there was a sword ready to kill her.

This woman really was foolish was all he could think. She herself was not a Duras he could at least make out from her reaction. She was just another weak human.

She had no fear and that annoyed him. He sighed putting the sword away giving in to this women's ways. He should leave before he attracted anymore attention to himself.

When he sheathed the sword, she had already grabbed onto his sleeve dragging him along somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked

She didn't listen leading him towards the tree. There seemed to be something she wished to show him.

She crouched down to the bouquet she had placed by the tree pulling out a flower from the bunch carefully. She had a feeling this man in a military uniform wasn't from this world. He had that presence that said he was someone no human could get near. Even so, he didn't try to kill her and that was enough for her.

She had a feeling this man was someone she'd probably never meet again.

She smiled walking towards him. She reached for his gloved hand placing the single flower on his palm. She closed his fingers around the fragile bloom.

He looked at the useless flower with indifference. Why would she give a heartless demon a flower? In her eyes, he noticed there was a new glow to her eyes. He couldn't decipher the emotion in her expression, but there seemed to be an important significance to her offering.

He realized the reason she gave this to him was because it was the same colour as his eyes.

He turned his back towards her leaving her to stand alone in that scenery where she belonged. In the corner of his eyes he noticed her smiling face as she waved goodbye to him.

His heart felt funny watching her smiling face, but as he returned to Infernus he couldn't get the silent girl out of his mind anymore. Something just told him this wouldn't be the last time they would meet, it was only just beginning. The beginning of what he was still unsure.

As for her, she looked at the tree once more and remembered her wish. The many ribbons were made up of wishes that would one day come true.

It probably wouldn't come true, but it was still worth a try.

Watching him leave, it left her a little sad to see him go.

She chuckled silently to herself knowing one thing wouldn't change from their meeting.

That lavender rose she had given to him...

He was the first and last man she would ever give a lavender rose to.

But he'd never know that.

* * *

**This was chapter one of my first Uraboku fanfic. (I've written Durarara fanfic, but other than this nothing.) As you could probably see this is a Luzé and an OC fanfic, but the Zweilt and other Duras will be included into this story.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading and review or comment your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Uraboku. Only own my OC. **


	2. Chapter 2

Unlike what she had thought a week later, he had come once again. Again in that military uniform with that cold expression, he stood in the shadow of the trees.

He himself didn't know why, but he felt that something seemed to be troubling the young girl. Her eyes seemed slightly downcast as if there was something bothering her.

When her turquoise eyes focused on him, she smiled happily walking towards him quickly.

Of course, she happened to trip over nothing ready to fall face first.

Unconsciously, he moved his arms to catch the girl. "How careless can you be?"

She flushed a light pink, but smiled all the same. She lightly moved her fingers on his chest before gazing at his eyes with warmth.

She placed her fingertips to her lips then moved her hand forward as if blowing a kiss. At the moment he didn't understand her movement until he remembered she couldn't speak and this was probably her form of communicating. He could only guess it meant "thank you"

"Are you thanking me?" He asked stiffly.

Her eyes brightened nodding with an elated smile.

He was uncomfortable with her open smiles and personality; why did she smile like that? His expression didn't change even when she hesitantly lifted a hand to touch his face.

He realized this was one of the only ways she could express herself. Without a voice... to scream, to yell, or to laugh, all it would take is to wrap his hands around her small neck and her life would be over.

But another part of him didn't wish to see the expression she would make if he did that. He could already imagine the terrified expression she would have when she screamed. He was a Duras after all, there was no such thing as love or friendship.

Her warm soothing touch pulled him out of his reverie as she smiled she cupped his cheek. It was as if she was the one trying to comfort him.

He backed away from her touch brushing her away. She didn't seem to mind though although there seemed to be a bit of hurt in her expression.

She pointed to a Japanese styled house asking him with her eyes to follow her. She walked forward to a bush of roses. All around him there seemed to be a vast number of roses than any other type of flower in the area.

She stood out among the roses, but even more so than was expected. She gazed at the flowers with understanding eyes almost as if she understood their language. Carefully she picked a small bouquet of blue and lavender roses before turning to the house once more with him following behind.

Her back was small and the sky blue dress and beige cardigan made it seem one day she would just fly away somewhere.

There was a bounce to her step as she walked, the soft pats of her feet touching the ground seemed loud to his ears; that and her breathing were the only sounds that could prove she was alive and human.

She was almost invisible if not for the radiance she had naturally in her expression and appearance.

The house seemed to look like a traditional Japanese building, too big for just one person to be living here though. She turned her head to him to step into the entrance sliding the door open. She gestured for him to do the same.

Slowly he entered with hesitant steps not sure what to expect.

The house had the aroma of flowers it wasn't very strong, but it was calming. It was bright, but it seemed lonely in a way because there was no one else but them in this area.

He felt a light tug on his sleeve as he was observing his surroundings. He looked down to see she had a tray of tea with her. She seemed to be asking if he wanted to drink tea.

In the middle of the living room there was a low table and floor cushions. She walked to the table placing the tray on the table before sitting down on one of the blue floor cushions.

She patted the other cushion inviting him to sit next to her.

Reluctantly he sighed complying to her wishes sitting straight staring at her as she poured the tea. He sat on the cushion next to her where he could feel her warmth and scent in such a close proximity.

She didn't seem bothered at all by his presence. Her slender hand slid the cup towards him before taking her own cup and drinking it.

There were no words between them as they sipped their drinks, but he did notice the numerous books, paintings and photographs scattered in the house.

She seemed to be the type who liked to preserve the present.

On the table, she took the sketch book and opened it to a new page. She placed the pencil in her left hand, but before she started sketching she looked up to meet his cold expression.

Her eyes were asking if it was okay to draw him.

He'd never understand her strange whims, but he focused on staying still. "Do what you want." Was all he muttered.

She grinned with a happy expression before focusing on the blank page at hand.

There was silence once more as she concentrated on her drawing. She seemed to be in a different reality as if her mind was somewhere else.

He waited for her to finish which left him with a lot of time to think. He watched the swaying of the trees and flowers outside to take his mind off her profile.

He didn't know how long it was but he heard a click and then a flash startling him. He jumped up pulling out his sword awaiting for the attack.

She blinked in surprise at his reaction. His eyes turned ice cold ready to kill, but she didn't do it on purpose. She had finished her sketch when she looked up once more.

Her eyes couldn't leave his profile. Even with that hat on his head he was still a beautiful person.

She never expected him to listen to her wishes, but it was nice having company.

Rich lavender eyes, midnight black hair with translucent skin; she had never seen such an otherworldly beauty such as his. She had the urge to sketch him and then at the last moment she had chosen to take a photo of him.

She didn't think he would be so edgy at being near a camera. She held out the camera to him and the photo she had taken of him to show she meant no harm.

He stared at the camera with caution and then to the photo she had taken of him. It was odd to see himself in a photo. It seemed to capture him perfectly.

He lowered the sword keeping his eyes on her. She smiled gently placing the picture in her pocket. In turn she leaned close to him pointing to a button before clicking once more snapping a photo of the garden outside.

The photo slid out of the camera once more. She handed him the photo to demonstrate how to use a camera. Reaching out a hand he took the photo and camera she held out to him.

It was interesting to be able to capture the moment just as it happened. Frozen in time, never to change…

It would be nice if everything was the same way he thought. The girl smiled knowingly wondering if this was the first time he used a camera.

There was a sound coming from the meadow or garden whichever didn't matter. She turned her head noticing the animals hiding in the shadows of the forest.

She smiled chuckling to herself at their silly nature. She heard a few of the birds chirping and then the flapping of small wings could be heard. The small birds flew and landed on the ground outside tilting their head at the visitor she had today.

She heard the click and flash of the camera, but the birds didn't flee.

Turning her turquoise eyes back to the man, she questioned him with her eyes on what he took a picture of.

Luzé took another photo of his surroundings interested at the workings of the small machine. He didn't see this kind of invention back in Infernus.

Before he knew it, he became engrossed at taking photos of his environment. He didn't know how long it was, but at one point he found his focus mainly on her. A girl he didn't know the name of, a girl who couldn't speak; just by her smiling the world seemed to be a kinder place. Birds seemed to also be attracted to her kind smile, but it also seemed like she was communicating with them in a way.

The girl turned her attention back to him looking at the photos he took. There were many. Some of flowers, some of the furniture, but most of them were blurry at some spots not what most people would call professional, but she liked these type of photos.

They had more character. Scanning the other photos she noticed there were quite a few of her; picking up the best one she showed it to him.

Luzé was rather pleased with himself with his work. Looking at the photos they were all perfectly unique especially the ones with her in them. Every time he clicked the button her expression never stayed the same, she was always changing.

She had a way with holding his gaze. He couldn't look away from her graceful form; she could've been an angel in another time.

Except for the shadow of a demon that seemed to encase her shadow. It was only for a brief moment but there seemed to be a duras hovering around her. The duras looked to be a high ranking one for he seemed to have a human form. It didn't look threatening so he ignored its presence.

While he was occupied she observed his quiet profile in more detail. He seemed to be a military officer, a high ranking one at that. Dressed in a uniform she didn't recognize, she wondered where he truly came from, she didn't know his name and he didn't seem to like talking much.

She closed her eyes listening to the whispers that only she could understand.

_Can you trust him? _

Voices whispered to her.

She thought _Only time will tell. _

Opening her eyes she saw the scattered photographs on the table and Luzé was staring intently at her. She blinked surprise at his unwavering glare. He stood up abruptly surprising her.

He decided it was time to leave.

He turned to leave when he felt her small hand pull on his sleeve. He turned his violent eyes to find her soft turquoise eyes with a hesitant and scared look to them. She was still smiling though and in her hand she held a book.

She showed him the cover pointing to a specific word.

The word was **NAME**

He blinked in surprise that she wanted to know such a thing, but he understood it was common knowledge that she should know.

She looked afraid to let go even though she struggled to hide it. Her eyes gave her away. They were slightly downcast as if she did not expect him to answer.

It was a look of a person who'd been alone her whole life.

Without meaning to he reached a hand to her taking a strand of her brown hair letting it slip out of his hand.

He muttered to her. "It's Luzé"

Curious he brushed the back of his fingers lightly against her pale soft cheek she reacted with warmth in her eyes.

_Luzé_

He blinked surprised unsure if he had heard right. Did someone call his name? He had been watching her and he didn't see her lips move.

He brushed it off backing away from her with a nod of his head. Before he retreated his hand, she lightly placed another rose into his hand. This time a mysterious blue rose and the lavender rose.

She waved good bye to him with a smile.

Turning her back she returned to the table gathering the pictures Luzé had taken. She blinked realizing one of the photos he had taken of her was not in the pile. Could he have…

She turned her eyes to the sky noticing the sun setting towards evening. Luzé was like the moon, someone she shouldn't reach for, but at the same time someone she wished to watch over if only like a shadow.

It was a shame really that he didn't seem to smile enough.

* * *

At Twilight Mansion a silver haired high schooler was sitting against the tree when a little bird flew towards his shoulder. Listening to the bird's words he heard _turquoise eyes, couldn't speak, a woman living among roses, _

But what interested his ears was the word _DURAS._

Tooko seemed to notice the change in his eyes as he listened. "Is there something wrong Tsukumo?"

Tsukumo smiled shaking his head. It was probably just his misunderstanding. "No, it's just something a little bird told me."

"Something interesting?"

"You could say that." Tsukumo shrugged. Maybe it was just him mishearing things. He had a feeling something out of the ordinary would happen for the better rather than for the worst.

* * *

As for that said turquoise eyed woman, she had a long day ahead of her.

After all, it would be her first day back in a while to Mari Izumi Academy.

She'd heard an ex shogi player and idol had enrolled into the school...

She gazed out the window noticing the new moon shining down on her. She watched the moon feeling comforted to it's constant presence in her life. Unlike the people around her, the moon was a constant presence. It was a useless thought but she knew the world was full of light and shadows. It was to be expected.

Either way tomorrow would bring new memories.

She just never thought tomorrow would bring so much more than fleeting memories.

* * *

**This is chapter two and then next chapter her day in school:) **

**I'm getting excited just thinking about what to write. **

**Thank you to anyone reading and please review or comment what you think so far. **

**Disclaimer: don't own Uraboku just my OCs.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the Zweilt were greeted by numerous roses around the school everywhere they went there seemed to be various bouquets one in each classroom.

There were murmurings of excitement. Something about a returnee to the school?

Roses of various colours decorated the whole school, some white, some violet, some yellow and all in different shades.

Yuki frowned as he saw every bouquet. There was a memory at the edge of his memory but it refused to resurface at his will. There was definitely some kind of significance to these flowers.

"Do roses have some kind of importance to my memory?" Yuki asked the others as they all walked into the school.

They all froze at his question.

Hotsuma scratched the back of his neck uncomfortable with the question.

"That depends on the person who grew these flowers." Touko hesitantly answered.

Yuki noticed the uneasiness his question had caused the other Zweilt. "Is it something you don't want me to know?"

"We're just not sure how you'll react if you knew." Shuusei added.

Kuroto merely shrugged "We're not really sure if the person who brought these flowers is who we think it is."

"We can't be sure unless there are signs of blue roses or what you call 'impossible flowers."

"Impossible flowers?" Yuki nodded "Alright then"

They went their separate ways to their classrooms questioning their own beliefs.

Tsukumo had an idea as to who it might be. The birds did tell him of a woman who groomed roses but he didn't think that she would be here so soon.

For now they would attend their classes.

Settling into their classes Hotsuma and Yuki found that there was someone settled in the very back of the classroom. The person wasn't there but their stuff was left on the desk.

The teacher walked in taking attendance of the class noticing the textbooks on the desk. He frowned "Renjou-san do you know who's supposed to be behind you?"

Hotsuma shrugged "There's no one who's supposed to be there."

The teacher frowned walking down the rows to take a look for himself.

Standing next to the textbooks he realized one thing. "These are second year and third year textbooks."

"Wait... never mind it's that student. Well then I'll start the lesson."

With that class went without hitch but the mystery student hadn't appeared in class.

Class was over before they knew it and then the teacher called him over. "Renjou-kun if you happen to see her would you mind letting her know that she forgot her textbooks again?"

Hotsuma raised an eyebrow at the request. "How do I know who she is?"

"Trust me son, you'll know when you see her." The teacher gave him a pat on the back.

Yuki tilted his head wondering what was going on. "Is there a new student?"

Hotsuma shook his head. "I don't think so..."

Yuki smiled "Let's go have lunch outside today. It's a beautiful day."

"Right, I'll go find Shuusei." Hotsuma nodded as they left the classroom.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Tsukumo had already met her. On his way to meet the others a little bird had flown to his shoulder.

_She's here. Come meet her._ The bird chirped

"Is she the one who put the flowers there?"

_There are too many roses at home and she hasn't been able to go to school properly._

Tsukumo followed the bird as it led the way.

_Over here, she's sleeping over here._

Turning a corner his eyes widened at the array of blue roses surrounding a young girl on the grass. Her form was hidden by the shade of the trees out of plain sight. Breathing gently she slept in what looked like fetal position. Wearing the first year tie she must have been in Hotsuma's class; she looked to be a Sleeping Beauty.

Pale white skin and brown hair tied into a braid she was beautiful, but at the same time oddly familiar.

It was hard to look away at the fairytale image she emitted. The blue roses surrounded her form in a sort of flowerbed.

More birds chirped into the girl's ear.

_Wake up, wake up_

She shifted listening to their urge for her to wake up.

_Hai hai I'm waking up. Is there something wrong?_

Her eyes fluttered open revealing that rare turquoise colour the birds had told him about. However they did seem to misunderstand something, Tsukumo couldn't sense any duras from her.

The girl lifted her head noticing a male student was crouched next to her. She smiled nodding her greeting as she lightly yawned.

"You can hear their voices too?" Tsukumo astonished that a normal person had the same ability.

She nodded curious about this silver haired boy. He looked no more than her age.

_You are..._

"Tsukumo Murasame" He murmured quietly.

She blinked before smiling. _Nice to meet you Murasame-kun._

Her eyes were glassy from sleep, but she nodded at his bento. _Is it time for lunch?_

"Yes, it is." Tsukumo answered "Would you like to eat with my family?"

Her eyes widened at his invitation, but she shook her head.

_Please don't tell anyone about my ability. I have another arrangement to attend to._

"Are we friends now?" He asked with that stoic expression on his face.

She struggled to get up but she merely answered. _Friends... I'd like that._

She held out her hand to commemorate being friends.

Tsukumo smiled "Nice to meet you too."

She had a gentle smile one that lit up her whole expression.

"Next time come meet my family. You'll definitely like them." Tsukumo assured the girl.

There was hesitation in her eyes at his request. Noticing her feelings of uneasiness he thought of the only way to make her feel at ease.

He held out his pinky finger. "You have to promise me."

She silently chuckled at his childlike gesture. Holding out her own pinky she intertwined it around his.

_I promise Murasame-kun._

"Just Tsukumo-kun is fine."

She nodded making her bangs bounce at the movement. Fingering through the flowerbed she found a yellow rose. Placing the bloom in his hand she grabbed her bag waving once.

_Maybe I'll see you in class Tsukumo-kun. I'm sure your sister is looking for you right about now._

She responded ruffling the boy's head lightly. She waved goodbye heading for the gate leaving Tsukumo to watch her form shrink as she walked farther and farther.

There was that small presence of a Duras again but he didn't know where it was coming from.

The bird once again landed on his shoulder chirping. _Please watch over her for us. _

Tsukumo petted it's head with affection. "Someone else has already taken up the role of Guardian Angel."

He chuckled at the dark figure in the distance wearing that inconspicuous military uniform. For now he wouldn't report that man's presence in the area until he had more solid evidence against the man.

* * *

She'd forgotten to tell Tsukumo-kun her name. She did have the tendency to avoid revealing her name, but that didn't make any sense. She had nothing to hide so why was her name so hard to tell strangers?

_Revealing your name is the same as submitting to another's control._

She flinched at her own thoughts. Where did that come from? She shook her head at the thought.

Turning a corner she noticed a bench in the park that was empty. It lied against the wall next to a large maple tree. Plopping herself onto the bench she opened her bento ready to eat when she noticed a dark figure in the distance.

She closed her eyes. _You don't need to be so far away._

She felt a gush of wind before she opened her eyes. There he was again confirming her suspicions; Luzé could hear her 'voice'

_Good afternoon, Luzé. _She thought bowing in respect. Her smile was warm as she noticed the man cough in what she thought was embarrassment.

He had taken off the fancy military coat and hat and muttered without looking at her. "Good afternoon."

_Would you like to have lunch with me?_ She indicated to the bento on the bench.

Luzé took a glance at the outfit she had on today. The same gray uniform that the Zweilt wore when they went to school, she looked like one of them. With that quiet beauty of hers she looked to be a flower out of reach.

Yet here he was speaking to her as if she was just a normal person.

Stoically he took a seat next to her stiff as a rock. He merely watched as she opened her bento revealing a well-made lunch, but too much for one person to eat.

She pulled out two pairs of chopsticks placing the bento between them. She handed the green pair of chopsticks to him while she picked up her own pair of chopsticks to pick her side dish.

He noticed she held her chopsticks with her left hand.

"You're left handed."

She nodded _I have been all my life._

He hadn't picked up his food yet, which struck her as odd. Tugging lightly on his arm she forced him to look at her.

_By any chance do you not know how to use chopsticks?_

She asked with a small frown on her face.

His silence was his confirmation that made her chuckle silently. Picking up a piece of the food she lifted the piece towards his mouth.

He froze what was she doing? Was she trying… to _feed him_?

She didn't see the problem in what she was doing though.

_Is there something wrong?_

Her voice echoed in his head once more as she expressed her worry. She tilted her head waiting for his answer.

Watching her turquoise eyes turn glassy there was just no way he could deny her anything and that frightened him.

He'd never felt this weak at someone's hand other than the Demon King and Reiga.

Sucking it up he opened his mouth. He felt the food go into his mouth in which he chewed slowly not used to Japanese food.

She awaited his verdict on her cooking with anticipation. Watching him chew slowly with that stoic face of his was making her nervous.

_How is it? _

_Does it taste okay?_

Luzé detected her uneasiness and opened his mouth for more as his answer. It was definitely delicious.

She sighed in relief at his response. She smiled laughing silently.

_Thank goodness. I'm glad you like it. _

She picked up another piece plopping it into his mouth before she placed one into her own mouth. They spent the rest of the time eating lunch this way.

She turned her head wonder in her eyes.

_They didn't come today._

She frowned at her own thoughts.

"Who?"

_A pair of twins seven years old. Two little boys. _

Luzé nodded; it did seem like something she would do. She was the motherly type.

Maybe she would go visit them later after school, but at the moment Luzé had his eyebrows scrunched together. His violet eyes seemed troubled.

She pressed a finger between his eyebrows smoothing the wrinkles. _Is something bothering you? _

He wrapped his fingers around her wrist moving closer to her face. He was at a loss at his own helpless cause. He didn't want her to look away from him.

"I don't know your name." His low voice resonated through her ears; something different from how she usually communicated but it wasn't bad.

_I didn't tell you? _She frowned at this predicament. Thinking back he was right, she'd never told him.

_Names define us, makes us individuals. Have you ever heard the saying "Revealing your name is the same as submitting to another?" _

Luzé clenched his fingers remembering once again the betrayal. Who was to say this girl wouldn't betray him? She was still human, she could lie and betray him just like his brother.

"Yes, I've heard it."

She reached a hand towards the sky with a ghost of a smile.

_I don't think the saying is entirely correct. _

Closing her eyes she relished the feel of the wind and the smell of the trees.

_Sure it can mean losing your freedom but, it can also be proof of your trust in that person. _She smiled brightly her turquoise eyes shining as she opened then with blunt honesty. _I've decided._

She laced her fingers with his. She stood in front of him while he still sat on the bench.

_I'll entrust my name in your care. _

Luzé was bewildered at her easygoing, but gentle words. It was almost like she understood his pain. Her warm hands gave him comfort that could bring him to tears.

_Even if you betray, I will still be yours. It's not weak to trust in others._

She noticed his eyes looked glassy as if he was about to cry. Letting go of his hands she wrapped her hands around his head covering his face in her stomach.

Wrapping his own arms around her waist he held onto her tightly afraid to let her go. How the hell did this girl know how to make him feel better, needed?

_As long as you need me, I'll always be here._

She smiled seeing that Luzé was finally opening up to her. She had been worried about his wellbeing. Even though she probably didn't know the troubles he endured she wanted to give him a place where he could be himself.

To ease his heart, if it meant entrusting her name to him then she'd happily do it.

_I'll only say it once so listen carefully. _

She placed a hand in his hair making his hair go undone so that he could understand that she was serious. With a gentle smile she kissed his cheek making the grown man blush at her actions. Her blue green eyes were bright and all seeing and full of warmth as she whispered into the depths of his mind.

_My name is Hana Seiran Koizumi. Please take care of me from now on. _

* * *

**Yaaaaaaaaaay Chapter 3 FINALLY DONE. /collapsing from brain overload **

**I apologize for the long wait, but we all know what her name is now:) Might make minor changes to chapter.**

**Hope her name satisfies your curiosity;) **

**Next, will be a little bump in the road for the two. **

**Review and comment your thoughts on the chapter so far:) It helps me a lot ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Uraboku only own my OC.**

**See you next chapter **


End file.
